


磁石小车车

by huace



Category: D - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huace/pseuds/huace





	磁石小车车

“我不想和你做。”  
二宫和也咬着牙，一手捂在自己的胃部，皱起的西装外套开了几颗扣子，漏出白的发亮的内衬。  
“我想和你做。”  
樱井翔就像是没听见他的话似的，气定神闲地解着腰带。  
二宫此刻只想骂句滚。  
为了省事没吃早饭，因为要开会午饭也随意糊弄了一下。结果还没到开会的时间，自己的胃倒是大张旗鼓地抗议起来了。  
本想去打杯热水，却猝不及防被扯到了总裁办公层的厕所里。  
真不愧是总裁的办公室，连卫生间都擦的蹭光瓦亮，玻璃镜子倒映着两个人的影子，看得二宫和也愈发胃疼。  
樱井已经抽出腰带，慢条斯理地放到洗漱台上了。  
二宫知道他是在吃醋。  
一向精明能干的总裁大人吃他一个小职员的醋，实在是让他惶恐至极。两人本也不是什么谈情说爱的关系，不过是哪天酒后乱性恰好滚上了一张床而已。  
可能是他二宫被上的技术太好，也可能是樱井对他的肌肤恋恋不忘。有了那一次荒唐事，樱井竟然明目张胆地强迫了他第二次。  
他本身也不是什么矫情的人，互相爽到谁也不亏，就顺理成章的发展成了这种关系。  
纯粹的炮友。  
“还有50分钟就开会了，樱井总裁您能不能不要这么幼稚。”  
二宫的语气里净是讽刺嘲笑，无缘无故吃他和同事的飞醋这一点实在是能让二宫嘲笑个他几十回。  
樱井没说话，只是顺着他的衣服就解开了扣子。内衬被揉的乱七八糟，腰带刚被扣开就和着裤子被扒到了膝盖，露出两条白皙光滑的大腿。  
二宫和也胃疼得要死，但身后这个不发一语的人实在是任性得过分。鼓鼓囊囊的东西顶在他腿跟上，磨蹭之间他竟然也懒得阻止了。  
“我胃疼，你轻点。”  
这句话大概是最后的坚持了，樱井拉开裤链，刚解放了自己那根，就抵在了他的腿间。  
二宫嘟囔了句没有润滑剂，就被急急火火探进后穴的冰凉手指打断，立刻乖乖闭了嘴。  
只好在心里暗骂不知道一向斯文有礼的樱井翔到底是个什么品种的衣冠禽兽，随身携带润滑剂这种事情都干的出来。  
扩张实在是简单粗犷，没松弛多少的小穴还没来得及收缩，就被猛然闯入的火热一捅到底。  
眼前发黑。  
二宫一瞬间不知道是该捂胃还是该捂屁股。后穴火辣的疼痛像鞭子一样直通脑髓，连胃疼都逊色起来。  
“樱井翔我操你妈…”  
这不仅是没轻点，反而疼得他只想给他几爪子。身后这人不知道今天醋成什么样，连做爱时一向的温柔都消失不见了。  
“kazu…”樱井缓了缓，把他搂在怀里舔了舔耳廓，看着熟悉的红色染上耳尖后猛地大开大合起来。  
“我…操…”  
呻吟声和骂声从牙缝里断断续续漏出来，樱井伸手握住了他身前的那根，一边撸动一边撞个不停。  
幸好两人不管是身体还是灵魂都契合得不行，樱井终是熟门熟路地撞到了他体内的敏感点，才化痛感于快感，让他放弃了事后杀人的念头。  
二宫现在不仅眼前发黑，脑袋也昏昏沉沉的。体内那根简直要烫坏他的肚子，密密麻麻的快感一股脑把胃疼替了个干净。身前的那根也淅淅沥沥留着液体，和忍不住的呻吟声一起滴到瓷砖上去。  
“你慢点…”  
软下来的声音再没有骂人时的傲气，二宫被樱井干的喘不过气来，更可气地是身后那人还一语不发，铁了心要生气到底。  
樱井翔是真的生气，来来回回干了几十次，还好心把二宫撸射出来，才解气般射在他的屁股里，烫的二宫一哆嗦。  
樱井又重新系上了腰带，整了整衣服又变成了活脱脱的斯文败类。  
他看着凌乱喘息着的二宫，甚至好心给他穿好衣服。帮自己的炮友整理好后，樱井才露出了今天的第一个微笑。  
他伸手轻轻拍了拍二宫的屁股，忽视掉面色潮红还气呼呼瞪着他的二宫的不满，低声笑道，  
“夹好，开会的时候期待你的报告。”  
正了正领带，樱井总裁推开卫生间的门，心情极好地走了出去，只留站都快站不住的二宫用力收缩着后穴心里破口大骂。  
当然，等到二宫回到自己办公室看到桌子上还冒着热气的胃药就是后话了。


End file.
